


Your Friendly (Sick, Anxious, Horny) Neighborhood Spider-Man

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Drug Use, M/M, Wet Dream, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/





	Your Friendly (Sick, Anxious, Horny) Neighborhood Spider-Man

Tony follows May to Peter’s room, listening sympathetically as she frets.

“He threw up all night last night, and he’s had a fever all day today. He’s just been tossing and turning, he can’t fall asleep. I don’t know what to do. He keeps asking for you, which is why I called. Will you please see if there is something you can do for him?”

Tony peeks into Peter’s room, a mass of blankets mounded in the bed. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Peter jerks his head up with a start when the door clicks shut, and Peter is relieved to see Tony walking to the edge of his bed. “Oh, thank god you’re here, Mr. Stark.”

Tony stands by Peter’s bed, smiling down at a mess of curls spilling from beneath the blanket. “You alright, kid?”

“I’m-I’m fine.” Peter slurs tiredly, waving a dismissive hand towards himself. “But look, listen, I’m like… really sick. And I can’t be Spider-Man when I’m sick. I’ll throw up in the mask, it’d be gross. Can you make sure everyone is okay? Can you make sure nothing bad happens? While I’m sick? I’ll get better as soon as I can I promise but please Mr. Stark please make sure everyone stays safe, please…”

Tony would playfully accuse Peter of being full of himself if not for the crack in his voice as he completes his request, the boy’s flippant mood dropping dramatically with each passing word. Tony smooths Peter’s tangled hair out of his face to look in his eyes, bloodshot and tear stained. “Pete…”

“I wouldn’t even sleep until I knew you would do it. I needed to be ready in case there was a big emergency. But now you’re here. You’re here. Can I sleep now, Mr. Stark? Can you make sure everyone stays safe? Please?”

Tony frowns when fresh tears fall from Peter’s eyes, his exhaustion catching up to him. “Of course, Peter.” Tony crouches down to Peter’s level, scratching gently at his scalp. “I’ve got it handled. Even Spider-Man gets sick days.”

“Thank you, thank you.” Peter whimpers, continuing to cry quietly.

Tony awkwardly drapes an arm over Peter’s body, pulling him into a hug as best he can. “It’s alright. Just try to get some rest.” Trembling hands tug at his shirt, and Tony can’t bring himself to deny being pulled into Peter’s bed. Peter drags the covers over Tony’s body, and Tony notices that Peter is in his underwear, his whole body damp with sweat.

“For a minute, just for-“ Peter murmurs, his eyes fluttering. He presses his face into Tony’s chest and sighs deeply, all of the tension leaving his body.

Petting a hand over Peter’s sweaty back, Tony quirks his brows when Peter takes a huge sniff of his chest.

“Oh my fucking god you smell good.” Peter all but moans, smelling Tony again. “Shhhit.”

Tony looks up when the door opens, scrunching his brows at May standing in the doorway. “Is he… on something?”

“I gave him phenegran for his nausea?” May says quietly.

“Ah.” Tony says. “Well, I think he’s going to be out soon, so try to go rest, okay? I’ve got him for now.” Tony looks back down at Peter when he stirs again.

Peter’s hands snake around Tony’s body, using them as anchors to pull himself tighter into his embrace. Peter sniffs Tony’s chest again, keening on the exhale.

Tony tries not to react when a very distinct, very erect part of Peter’s body is pressed into his thigh. He doesn’t even mention the choked, muffled breath that catches in Peter’s throat upon contact. He hears Peter swallow thickly, huffing in another breath of Tony’s cologne.

“M’been thinkin’ about y’all day, Mr. Stark.” Peter slurs sleepily, rutting his hips sloppily and making a dry, throaty sound. “M’ so glad yer here. Everything’s good when yer here. I feel… so good… when yer… hnn…”

Tony’s face flushes at Peter’s commentary, sending May a scandalized look. May makes a shocked noise and steps away, and Tony holds dead still as Peter works himself into a sleepy, horny, drugged-out tizzy. He knows that Peter can’t be cognizant, even the broken, poorly coordinated stumble of Peter’s hips showing how out of it he is. If Tony weren’t afraid of a poor emotional reaction out of Peter, he would get up and leave, but he is worried that doing so will only call Peter’s attention to it. The last thing Peter needs is to be humiliated, right here in his own bed, straight after being calmed down.

Peter’s mouth is open against Tony’s shirt, panting quietly. Little sounds are bubbling from his throat, as if he is still trying to speak, but it only comes out as pitiful noises of pleasure. His tone grows more urgent in the following seconds, his hands tightening in Tony’s shirt.

Peter is almost hysterical by the time Tony realizes that he is trying to ask him something, and Tony strains to hear what Peter is trying to say. He finally makes out Peter’s garbled, “can I? can I?”s before he understands. “Yes, Peter, you can. Let go, it’s alright.”

Peter’s hips give their last feeble stutters as his body pulls tight against Tony’s, Peter’s noises finally tapering off in favor of expectant silence. He exhales harshly as he comes, jarring himself once, twice more into Tony before going boneless in his arms.

When he is sure Peter has finished and is finally asleep, Tony silently slips out of bed and to the door, only releasing the breath he is holding when he leaves the room. May is standing there, horrified.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry he did that.” May says past the hand over her mouth.

“It’s alright.” Tony murmurs, inspecting his pants for wet spots. “He probably thought he was dreaming. The phenegran can cause hallucinations, and he hasn’t slept, and he’s been sick, and he’s 16. I won’t hold it against him.”

May looks back into Peter’s room, sighing softly when she sees he is finally asleep. “Well, it got him to sleep. Thanks?”

Tony snorts, making his way to the door. “Any time. Call me when he wakes up.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
